jj_niksterfandomcom-20200213-history
JJ Nikster
This article is about the character. You might be looking for the eponymous video game. '' '''JJ Nikster' (also known as The Sultan in some media) is a character created by Canadian-American cartoonist and video game designer Jake Bayer. Created in January 2010, the character has appeared in twelve comic books, two newspaper cartoons, and three video games. Background JJ first publicly appeared in a comic book by the name The Adventures of JJ Nikster: the Human-Robo Vampire-like Assassin. History As of 2016, the JJ Nikster franchise has gone through three generations, with the third undergoing a personality change in JJ. Comic book Era When Bayer created the character in 2010, he began creating comic books featuring JJ. This series was written until 2011, having a total of 11 issues and 1 spinoff. However, none of these comic books were released to the public. Note from Creator I'm considering releasing digital versions of the comic books in the future. Record-Journal Era After the completion of the comic book series in 2011, Bayer has become a skilled cartoonist, and he claims JJ Nikster is his greatest creation. The franchise and its protagonist continue to grow in the form of two newspaper cartoons, respectively The Mona Nikster and JJ's Scream. Video game Era The franchise is currently in its third era, with Bayer becoming a skilled game designer. This era saw a personality change in JJ, as seen in JJ Nikster 3: Eastern Operation. New characters and JJ's signature weapon, as well as a reboot of the franchise, were introduced in this era. As of 2016, three games currently exist, with two more already announced by Bayer's Closed Umbrella Games company. Skills and Abilities As an organism not of human origin, JJ has powers that make him slightly superior to humans. JJ also gains powers after his soul was released from the Hammer of Bobo during JJ Nikster 3: Eastern Operation. Abilities *'Super strength:' allows JJ to take down large enemies and move heavy objects. *'Super speed:' allows JJ to move at an incredible speed at will. *'Hammer throwing:' used when JJ wields the Hammer of Bobo in battle. *'Cape wings:' JJ's cape becomes a pair of wings, allowing him to fly. Seen only in the comic books. *'Cape shield:' JJ's cape can also be used as a shield and is very durable. Has yet to made an appearance in the franchise. *'Mind Use:' JJ's mind can be used in a variety of ways. This can include telekinesis, immobilizing targets, reading minds, etc. *'Bat Vision:' JJ's retinas can see in the dark, allowing him to navigate through dark places almost effortlessly. *'Computer hacking:' According to JJ Nikster 3: Eastern Operation, JJ is a very skilled computer hacker, having unlocked a highly protected door in a samurai tomb. *'Self-recovery:' When in combat, JJ can recover from taking damage. This is not one of JJ's native abilities; he gained it from having Bobo Fever. *'Alpha Mode:' see Alpha Mode. Gallery JJ drawing0001.jpg|Portrait of a darker version of JJ/Sultan holding the Hammer of Bobo. JJ drawing0001 digital.png|Digital version of the same portrait, which will be used in the upcoming spinoff. Fullscreen capture 8252013 110430 AM.jpg| JJ as he appears in JJ Nikster 2: Senate of Destruction, considered the masterpiece of the trilogy. Trivia Game *JJ is the descendent of Bobo H. Nikster, the creator of the Hammer of Bobo. *JJ's hometown is Galactic Merchant City.